The Book That Started It All
by Ms D Longbottom
Summary: It's August 11th, a few months after the battle of Hogwarts and Ginny Weasley's birthday. And her boyfriend Harry Potter has a few tricks up his sleeve... PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews! And reviewers! This is my first Harry/Ginny story. It's a one shot but i may continue it if people like it.


The book that started it all...

"Happy birthday Ginny!" Mrs Weasley said joyfully to her daughter and swept her into a warm embrace as she descended the stairs of the burrow.

"Thanks mum" She replied kissing her mother's cheek.

"Seventeen... you can get up to all sorts of trouble now!" George snickered; he was finally starting to get over the loss of his brother, as was everyone else. They all still missed Fred dearly of course, but were not letting his passing take over their lives.

"She is still going back to Hogwarts though... Aren't I right mother?" Percy butted in.

"Oh shut up Percy it's only bloody August 11th! They won't be opening Hogwarts again till it's rebuilt anyway, which will only hopefully be done just in time for September first" Bill grumbled. "Ah here comes Harry! Looks like he's got a present for you Gin..." He winked at his younger sibling.

"Morning everyone, happy birthday Ginny love" Harry said kissing her cheek and handing her a wrapped gift.

"Thanks Harry" She replied and began to tear at the paper. She froze for a moment, looking at Harry then back at the gift again.

"Well what is it then?" Ron asked eagerly, trying to sneak a peek.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked nervously.

Ginny's bright brown eyes brimmed with tears, which was something that did not happen very often.

"Like it? Oh Harry I love it! It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me... thank you!" She cried putting her gift on the kitchen table and giving her boyfriend a hug.

"You got her a book?" Ron piped up in almost disgust.

"It's not just any book Ronald! It's a professionally made book... of her! Look their photos from the time when we first came to the burrow till now! Oh and there's even ones from Bill and Fleur's wedding!" Hermione squealed scanning through the pages. "There are little poems and quotes too! Oh it's amazing! Gosh this must have cost you a small fortune Harry!"

"Nice one son" Mr Weasley commented nodding at Harry. "Let the man breathe Ginny!" He chuckled as his daughter released Harry.

"There's also another small surprise waiting for you upstairs, but you're not allowed to go see what it is until Hermione tells you too" Harry grinned.

"OOOOHHHHH! Tell me tell me please!" Ginny begged excitedly.

"Ha ha I'm afraid I can't do that love... You'll see later. I'm sorry but I've got to go... I still have stuff to plan about your little surprise." He apologized kissing his girlfriends forehead. "You know what to do when the time comes Hermione" He added before exiting the burrow.

"Okay you can go upstairs now and see your surprise, it's on your bed" Hermione announced early that evening.

"Finally! I've been waiting all day for this!" She called, dashing up the stairs taking them two at a time.

She found a beautiful, long flowing, strapless, silk red dress; with ruffles and a ruched bodice lying on her bed along with a letter in an envelope written by Harry. The letter read:

Dear Ginny,

Happy Birthday, I hope you've enjoyed your gifts so far because your day is about to get even better. Slip on that dress and come meet me in the orchard. I'll be waiting for you.

Love Harry x

"What can that boy possibly have up his sleeve now?" Charlie asked after had Ginny explained Harry's letter and the red dress after returning down stairs.

"Ah that boy is just full of surprises" Mr Weasley said with a twinkle in his eye. "Off you go love, have fun"

"Thanks Daddy" Ginny said kissing her father's cheek before she left.

She found Harry in the orchard beneath their favourite apple tree. He was wearing a tuxedo and had a single red rose in his hand.

"A beautiful flower just for the most beautiful lady!"He said smiling.

"Well look at you! Don't you look handsome Mr Potter?"She giggled kissing his lips and taking the flower from him. "So what is it that you have up your sleeve for this evening?"

"Take my arm and you'll find out" And she did. The pair apparated and Ginny soon found herself gasping at the scene before her.

They were at a river on the edge of a forest. Before them was a table fit for two lit by candles, there were platters of food and a bottle of expensive champagne also.

"Where are we?"

"The forest of Dean, Hermione brought me here while we were on the run. It's peaceful and quiet" Harry replied, pulling her chair out for her.

The young couple chatted over dinner and shared a few passionate kisses. Harry transfigured the table into a picnic blanket and they lay on it and gazed at the stars.

"Today was amazing Harry. You can gladly say your plan went off without a hitch" Ginny sighed, snuggling up close to him.

"Almost" He replied quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

"Almost?"

"Please stand up love" Ginny did as requested and stood. Harry took both her hands in his and inhaled a deep breath.

"Ginny, I love you. So, so much. These three little words don't seem enough for how I feel about you, yet they are the only words I can think of, trust me I've been trying all day. You're beautiful, caring, passionate, loving, strong, independent, loyal and brave and so much more. You're the sort of person I know I could love forever without a doubt..." He exhaled and took in another deep breath "I guess what I'm trying to say all comes down to this. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." He got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. "Ginevra, Ginny Molly Weasley... Will you do me the honour of becoming my lawfully wedded wife? Will you marry me?" He begged opening the velvet box and revealing a diamond engagement ring.

Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears again and she nodded her head slowly and gave down on Harry with a forceful, passionate kiss which he gladly returned.

"Oh Harry! Oh Harry of course I will!" She sobbed happily. Harry held her in his arms and almost cried too, barely managing to keep his composure. "Wait till everyone finds out!"

"Your dad already knows, I asked him for his permission yesterday"

"Hermione?"

"No, she knows about the dinner. But I didn't tell her I was going to propose"

"Well I can't leave mum hanging, she'll be fuming if I don't tell her tonight! Can we go home now? Please?"

"Of Course we can love"

The pair apparated back to the orchard and Ginny sprinted for the burrow.

"Mum! Dad! Bill! Fleur! Charlie! Percy! George! Ron! Hermione!" She yelled as she burst into the house.

"What is it?"

"He proposed! Harry proposed! And I said yes!" She cried and her mother began to weep and embraced both her and Harry in a hug.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs Weasley wept.

"Congratulations my son!" Mr Weasley said patting Harry on the back, beaming.

"You didn't bloody tell me you were going to Propose!" Ron yelled joining in the hug, followed by the other remaining Weasley's.

"Oh Ronald you'd never keep your mouth shut!" Hermione laughed.


End file.
